


A peculiar family

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Zuko and Aang were able to have a family despite what everyone thought, they had two adorable twins who came to change their lives."Avatar: The Last Airbender" and "Avatar: The Legend of Korra" do not belong to me, both series belong to their respective co-creators, the Bryke duo, but this authorized translation is from MY property.I hope you like the one-shots, the original versions in Spanish are written by superandypao on Wattpad, who gave me permission to translate them into English.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. One-shot I: The gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have not had much inspiration recently to work on my new projects (adding that I am already under pressure with everything that I have pending from art school) so I've decided to dedicate myself to translating a small one-shot compilation for "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and in a part for "Avatar: The Legend of Korra" fandom.
> 
> Until inspiration come back to me, I will work with this and little by little I will be writing chapter two for "The Planet of Mystery" fanfic which I have been postponing for a long month and I had no idea how to start.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the one-shots, the original versions in Spanish are written by superandypao on Wattpad, who gave me permission to translate them into English.
> 
> "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and "Avatar: The Legend of Korra" do not belong to me, both series belong to their respective co-creators, the Bryke duo, but this authorized translation is from MY property.
> 
> Well, I have nothing else to say, I hope you like the one-shots and as the original author updates her content, I will update my translations as well.
> 
> LET'S GET START IT!
> 
> Oh, before I forget it, I want to clarify that these one-shots are settled in an alternate universe where Aang and Zuko are married and by decision of the spirits they both manage to have a family with their two children: Izumi (the Fire Nation princess, firebender and Tenzin's older twin) and Tenzin (the youngest twin, an airbender and prince of the Fire Nation).
> 
> Now I have anything else to say, so enjoy the one-shots.

The Fire Lord and the Avatar had made their relationship public a short time ago, that is why reactions of all kinds had reached them from their friends and family who were happy for the couple to the reaction of some nobles who did not fully agree but they seemed unable to speak openly about their dislike for the couple.

One of the issues that left the Avatar most uneasy was the complaint or doubt about how they would have heirs. A firebender was needed to take over the throne after Zuko because there was no other member of the royal family who could do it and Aang being the last airbender also needed an heir with whom he could continue with his culture. Although Zuko did not seem to care much about that issue, at that moment he only cared about enjoying Aang without thinking about anything else, it was as if he knew they could fix it somehow.

Until during one night, when Aang was already sleeping, he had a strange dream, he was in a strange place, it seemed the world of spirits but he could not be entirely sure so he advanced a little until a white light blinded him momentarily and when he could refocus his gaze he realized that there was someone in front of him, Yue, the moon spirit was right in front of him.

“Avatar Aang, I must say that I admire your bravery and strength although I’ve also begin to envy you for that reason, so I’ve prayed for you in front of other spirits; that's why they agreed to give you two gifts to end up your affliction.”

The avatar looked at the confused spirit, although he sensed what she was referring to, he did not want to draw any hasty conclusions.

"What do you mean?" Aang muttered confused, she smiled at hearing his question.

“You will have heirs” when the spirit finished speaking, the Avatar woke up suddenly, with many questions still unsolved but when he looked around, he realized that it was still night and Zuko was sleeping soundly beside him, so Aang did not tell him. He did not give great importance to that strange dream to go back to sleep.

Days and weeks passed but he did not tell anyone about his dream, he believed that it had been the product of his desperate mind in search of a solution to the problem that kept haunting his head, so he did not give much importance to the pain of stomach and the nausea that began to have, just as I do not mention his increasing fatigue; however, a day came when he could not ignore it anymore because in the middle of the palace one winter day when he was surrounded by people he began to get nauseous but also began to feel terribly dizzy to the point that he could hardly stand. This greatly alarmed Zuko, who sent for the best healers around the world to confirm the Avatar's health status.

The anguish kept growing in the young Firelord until some healers from the Northern Water Tribe told him, very confused, that Avatar's symptoms exactly coincided with those of a pregnancy and Aang had to confirm it to Zuko because he almost died. He had been outraged by what they told him and because no one seemed to have a clue what his husband had. Aang told him about the dream that he had had that made Zuko very happy, knowing that he would have a son or a daughter and that the person he loved the most would give it to him made him infinitely happy.

* * *

The months passed quickly for Aang, everything went between choosing a name, fixing his bedroom, and looking for the appropriate clothes for the Fire Nation future prince or princess. Zuko seemed very happy for the news, he had even become overprotective with Aang thinking that anyone would try to hurt him or that he could have some complication being alone, making Aang feel a little locked up but he did not say anything because with the passing of the He was feeling more and more tired for months, and the idea of not leaving the palace and being able to get up late no longer seemed so bad.

His routine continued normally, until one morning a severe pain in his lower back woke him up at that moment he knew that the baby was on its way.

They quickly took him to the room they already had prepared for when the moment arrived, everything was already prepared and Zuko waited outside the room next to his uncle and his mother, soon after some moans were heard even screams of pain which it only made the fire lord more restless. Until suddenly everything was silent and almost immediately the cry of a baby was heard and at that moment, Zuko decided that he could not wait any longer and entered inside the bedroom.

All his fears were dispelled when he saw the avatar lying on the bed, he seemed tired and tried to calm his breathing, while a couple of women wrapped the baby in sheets to give it to Aang.

"It's a girl" Aang said when he already had her in his arms.

"She's beautiful" Zuko replied, stroking the little mop of black hair that the baby girl had, suddenly, Aang felt another contraction that almost took his breath away.

“It's better for the father to carry her, the other one is coming” and after saying that, Aang gave the baby girl to Zuko who did not leave the bedroom this time but took his lover’s hand while with the other arm he made sure that the little girl was fine.

It all ended when the cry of another baby was heard and Aang finally felt that he could a rest, they also cleaned and wrapped the other baby telling them that it was a boy, Aang carried him and he could not be more delighted with what he saw.

"Look how tiny he is" he told Zuko without taking his eyes off his baby boy.

"Do you have the names?" Zuko asked sitting next to Aang, he saw their babies for a second and nodded with a smile.

“She will be called Izumi and he will be called Tenzin” he spoke looking at his children sleep.

“It's perfect” Zuko finished the sentence kissing his husband's forehead “thank you for giving me this family”


	2. One-shot II: Aang’s favorite child.

The babies were already one year old, everything had gone well, without any inconvenience or unforeseen, everyone in the kingdom was happy for the arrival of the two heirs who now had one year of life. Aang was in the babies bedroom, he played with the little ones while a lot of murmurs were heard outside those doors, throughout the palace they talked about how the future of the two children would be, some said that the avatar already knew which of his children would be airbender and so he already had a favorite child. Some said it was Izumi and others said it was Tenzin, but no one came to a single conclusion. It didn't take long for these rumors to reach the Firelord and he began to wonder whether Aang had a favorite child too, so one day while Aang was spending time with his children he came over to see them. Aang played with the children happily, they had some dolls and the children giggle from time to time.

“Who’s the prettiest girl?” Aang said taking baby Izumi in his arms causing her to let out a small laugh, then he approached his other baby “and how can we forget the most charming boy?” Aang said and then kiss sonically the face of the boy who also let out a laugh, Aang left the two children playing on the floor for a moment, happily biting their stuffed animals and approached the door, without opening it, he began to speak next to this “Zuko, I know you are there, so you better come in at once”

As he said this, the door opened slowly and the children seemed excited to see their father, Tenzin crawled towards his father until he carried him, Aang approached Izumi and took her in his arms.

“I suppose you heard me.”

“Something like that, you're not that discreet" he said almost as if it were a joke.

"I... wanted to ask you something" Zuko muttered somewhat nervous, Aang saw his expression and smiled slightly.

“About if I have a favorite child or something?”

“I think so, everyone talks about it... it’s something strange for me to think about that I couldn’t say that I love someone more” he spoke while stroking baby Tenzin’s head who seemed to begin to entertain himself with his father ostentatious robes.

“I can tell who is my favorite” Aang said as he downplayed it and he cooed to his little girl, Zuko saw it strangely at that answer and Aang gave him a small mocking smile “of course, if Izumi is my favorite girl in the whole world and clearly Tenzin is my favorite boy in the whole world."

Zuko was a bit dismayed at that statement although after a couple of seconds, he gets the point.

“Then in what position do you leave me?”

“I'm glad you understand that you are not my favorite” he said sticking out his tongue in a very childish way that made Izumi laugh and although she wanted to avoid Zuko too.

“That's not fair” Zuko said with fake indignation approaching Aang “yes you’re my favorite man” then he gave him a loud kiss on the cheek, making both of them laugh “all my life I have been surrounded by criticism, I think I no longer really matter” Aang finished looking directly at his husband.

"I guess you're right, it just made me curious... although you're my favorite too."

Aang blushed a bit without realizing it and gave Zuko a light kiss on the lips. That day the Fire Lord left all his responsibilities to be able to spend a great day with his favorite people.


	3. One-shot III: Food

Aang loved spending time with his children and if there was something he especially liked, it was feeding them, especially making their food by himself; despite the fact that in the palace there were cookers willing to fulfill all his whims, he was a bit uncomfortable and liked to pamper his babies himself at least sometimes because among so many responsibilities it was difficult.

And just that day, Aang had decided that he wanted to make a great meal for his children, Izumi and Tenzin were one and a half years old, therefore, Aang had prepared a fruit compote that the children happily ate.

As Aang saw that his children ate well, he heard someone approach the small dining room where he was and after a few seconds, two children came running excited. Kya and Bumi ran towards Aang, they looked extremely excited about their first vacations in the Fire Nation; Kya wore a flower crown and the two wore light clothes.

"Uncle, look what I found, aren't they pretty?" the five-year-old girl yelled hugging Aang and pointed at the flower crown.

"They are exceptionally beautiful, Kya. Bumi, did you find anything interesting?"

"A beach where it's hot... and this" he said taking a turtle-duck in his arms, it was relatively large and did not seem uncomfortable in the child's arms "he followed me out of the garden"

"You better leave it, it's not so good that they come in, they don't like being inside" the boy nodded and lowered the animal that left the room.

"What are you doing?”

"Well, Kya. I give your cousins a snack."

"And why don't you feed them in the mouth?" Bumi asked this time seeing how the children misused the spoons to eat alone.

"They no longer leave me, they don’t eat if it’s not for themselves" his nephews laughed at that statement "well, sit down, kids." Aang saw one of the girls who was helping in the kitchen approaching to them and asked for a chocolate cake for her nephews, the young woman nodded and quickly returned to the kitchen "I suppose your parents will take a while, so stay and eat something with us "

The cakes were not taken long to come in and the children began to eat excitedly, but Tenzin no longer took his eyes off his cousins’ cake and began to ignore his own food.

Aang was amused at the scene until someone else entered in the dining room.

"Avatar Aang, we need you to come."

Aang got up a bit frustrated and almost gave the one who was talking to him a bad glare, but he only gave a tired sigh and got up from his chair.

"I'll be back in a moment, I won't be long, just look at Tenzin and Izumi for a second, a babysitter will come to look after them" his nephews nodded and kissed his children’s head who saw him a little upset because they knew their 'mom' would leave.

Aang left the dining room and the children were silent for a moment, until Tenzin brought the spoon with compote to Bumi, he understood that he was trying to feed him in his mouth.

"No, I'm old enough" but the baby kept insisting and babbled a little, until Bumi ended up accepting the bite that the child gave him. He was a little surprised by the taste, he knew it was made of fruits but I never expect it to be so sweet, although there were fruits in the Southern Water Tribe, they were very scarce and had very faint or somewhat bitter flavors, they almost always arrived canned or with rather salty flavors.

When Bumi looked at Tenzin again, he saw that he was pointing at his chocolate cake with his small hand and then pointing to his little mouth, so thinking that there would be no problem, he also gave him a little.

* * *

Aang had not been long, there had been a couple of problems in Republic City, which he knew Toph could solve well and he also knew that if he tried to get in, she would feel somewhat humiliated even if she did not say it out loud. Luckily, he did not have much to do and was able to quickly to go back with the kids.

He went quietly to the dining room believing that he would find the kids eating and being watched by a couple of babysitters, but when he was about to enter he heard Izumi's crying which made him suddenly enter, finding an almost comical scene. Tenzin was smeared with chocolate all over his face, eating the cake with his hands, Bumi in a similar situation using the baby spoon which was considerably small and spooned like there was no tomorrow; Kya was under the table eating her cake with an angry face and finally Izumi was crying with her empty plate being hit by the spoon that she still held tightly in her hand, she was also muttering something like "Kya" and "cake".

Aang carried Izumi to calm her down and asked Kya to come out from under the table; he had to scold his nephew and his son. He knew from that day that children might not be left alone for one second.


	4. One-shot IV: Stuffed animal

That afternoon Bumi and Kya were still in the Fire Nation, they spent their little holidays playing with their young cousins, even though they wanted to look after them on them all the time there were some moments when that was impossible, as was happening at that moment.

While Bumi was sitting eating a Fire Nation fruit that he had particularly liked, he saw amidst a pile of pillows and toys, a curious stuffed animal. He took it and realized it was an extremely cute bat lemur stuffed animal but quickly lost interest in it and put it back on its place.

However; Tenzin saw that Bumi had thrown something at the pillows so he got up and with awkward steps he approached to the pillows to take the stuffed animal, when he had it in his little hands and after analyzing it for a second he began to bite his ear happily or that was until that his sister saw him with the toy and also approached to him with curiosity.

When Izumi got to her brother, she saw the stuffed animal he had for a second, until Tenzin looked at her taking the toy out of his mouth and she took the opportunity to pull it off; with the stuffed animal in her arms, she took awkward steps to the other corner of the room. Tenzin instead of crying because his sister took the toy away from him, as he could, got up and followed his sister to the other side of the room, and just when the girl began to settle in a corner with the stuffed animal, her brother arrived and also he snatched the toy to go back to the other side of the room, however Izumi followed him to take the stuffed toy away from him again.

At that moment, Kya and Bumi stopped their games to look at them continue with that strange chase, they only saw them go from one side of the room to the other more and more angry, each time they pulled the stuffed animal more and it seemed that they wanted to run with their little legs. There was even some babbling that seemed to say things like "don't touch", "mine" or "leave it"

They continued like this until Zuko entered on the room to check up the kids hoping that everything was fine; when he entered inside the room, the first thing he noticed was the two older children observing, amused, how the babies ran around the room.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked curiously.

"We see the slowest pursuit in history" Bumi replied, seeing as they were already going back to the other side of the room.

Zuko also looked at the children and saw them extremely frustrated, he approached them to carry both of them who burst into tears in their father's arms. He thought maybe they should get them more stuffed animals, maybe they would not fight that way. He tried to calm them down as he lectured his nephews about taking care of the little babies and preventing them from fighting.


	5. One-shot V: Recordings

Aang was very excited, Zuko had told him about a machine that could record sounds, he had only used it to record speeches or record concerts of great recognized musicians but Aang was determined to something else, he wanted to do something that for many people would be cataloged as something banal.

That day, Zuko arrived with Aang just as happy as him telling him that he had gotten one of those machines, so they took the two year old babies to Zuko's office where they had left said device. The toddlers looked at the machine with curiosity without understanding what it was. Zuko turned on the machine and took the microphone, began to speak in front of him saying the date and other things that were happening at that time; then he brought the device closer to the babies who were sitting on the floor next to Aang.

"What's your name?" he asked, drawing the machine closer to the boy.

"Tenzin."

"And you? what's your name?"

"Izumi."

"How old are you?"

"Twoo" Izumi and Tenzin said in unison raising their little hands showing two little fingers.

"Izumi what's your mom's name?" Zuko asked wanting to tease Aang a bit who just stuck out his tongue.

"Aang" the little girl replied proud of herself.

"Tenzin, what's your dad's name?"

"Z-Zuko" Tenzin muttered after thinking it for a second.

"When is your birthday?"

"In April."

"It's almost your birthday, how old are you?"

"Thee" Tenzin said, showing his father three little fingers.

"I'm big girl" the little girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too."

"What do you want as a gift?" Aang asked.

"A cake" Tenzin said excitedly.

"A puppy" Izumi yelled almost at the same time.

"How nice, do you want a party?"

"Yeah!" they shouted at the same time extremely excited.

"Well, I think that's it for now, say goodbye kids."

"Goodbye!" Izumi yelled.

"Bye bye" Tenzin muttered, waving his hand "who did I say goodbye to? he asked looking at his mother a bit confused.

"Who will listen to the recording in the future" Aang replied a little more confused to the boy, although he did not say anything else.

"That was good, did you have fun?" Zuko spoke after turning off the machine and taking it away from the toddlers a bit.

"Yas!"

"What a great idea you had, Aang. It would be nice to hear this in a few years" Zuko said kissing Aang.

"I would like to hear their baby voices in the future."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but I was extremely busy those days u__u
> 
> Final exams are coming up and the first one is on a few days so, I am pretty busy and hurried preparing everything for the exam date. Despite this, I've no free time to translate this one-shot, I really want to translate it... I swear! but the lack of free time prevented me.  
> This weekend I was busy trying to finish working on "" second season chapter ten, work on art school proyects for the final exams, practicing Japanese for the final exam, watching doramas and also, I've to go to the capital to visit my older brother, my sister-in-law and my nephew so we could spend more time together as a family, besides, my cousin, his girlfriend and their child came to my house yesterday and I ended up so tired that I don't want to do anything else apart from reading some fanfics until I fell asleep. 
> 
> By the way, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, please leave comments and I promise that when I finish my exams I'll upload new one-shots. Just be patient and wait for them, okay? 
> 
> Goodbye, see you on December 21!
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


	6. One-shot VI: Turtle ducks

Aang and Zuko had had a little picnic with their kids, they were in the wide palace garden that now there were fulfilled with flowers that Aang had grown since he moved into the palace. This was the first time that the children went to the turtle duck pond, their parents considered that they could already be close to the animals without anyone getting hurt.

They ate jam sandwiches with some green tea that the children tried to offer to the animals, looking this, Zuko sat down next to them to start cutting small pieces of bread and feed the baby turtle ducks that were swimming close to their mother. None of the adults noticed the complete fascination that the little ones felt for the curious animals and after the picnic they did not look after the kids too much near the pond, so one day, while the kids were running through the garden, they remembered the pond where the animals where.

Full of curiosity, they approached to the place where the pond was to see the turtle ducks swimming.

"Come here, come here" Izumi said bringing her hand to the animals, but they, after realizing that she had no food, moved away.

"I'd like to swim like them" Tenzin said, looking how they came and went through their little pond.

"I think we can be like them."

"I don't think so… we don't have fins."

"But mom said we can be whatever we want" Izumi continued very determined "we just have to make an effort"

"If we will be turtle ducks, we have to practice" Tenzin continued before kicking off his shoes because his mother would be angry if they entered the garden with wet shoes "we will swim"

Thus, the two children took off only their shoes which they left fairly placed by the pond and with their elegant royal outfits, they went swimming. Although, they were not even swimming, they were just pacing back and forth at the pond shore where they were only covered in water up to their navel. The turtle ducks did not get close to them, but they kept playing and splashing water thinking that they were getting closer and closer to achieving their goal. Until Aang came to take care of some of the flowers in the garden, at that moment he saw his twins splashing more and more as the turtle ducks came almost indignant out from the pond.

"What are you doing, kids?" the twins almost jumped in surprise, they were even a bit sorry because the tone with which their mother spoke to them was only used when he gave them gifts.

"Nothing."

"Why are you there?" at that question, the kids looked at each other without knowing what to say.

"We are turtle ducks."

"Kids, you can't swim there, also you have all your clothes wet."

"But we took off our shoes" Izumi said pointing to her shoes on the shore.

"Why can't we swim here? huh?" Tenzin wondered.

"First, that you have taken off their shoes doesn't matter, you will be wet and I don't want you to take off their clothes, but you can still get sick" Aang walked over to the pond and carried Izumi to take her out, then he approached to Tenzin to take him out too "in addition, this is the turtle ducks house, you can't just get inside like that"

Aang told them that now they should go back to take a bath, so not very excited they held their hands and followed their mother to their bedroom, although they had frustrated their curious plan, they would still try to swim in the bathtub during their bath.


	7. One-shot VII: Big sister.

After being enchanted by the little turtle ducks in the garden, Izumi and Tenzin would constantly go to watch them swim and sometimes play with them a bit, there were even occasions when they would take some bread from the kitchen to feed them.

That particular day they had taken a large piece of bread, while Izumi cut her piece into small pieces and delicately threw it at them looking for them to approach her without fear, Tenzin just looked at them thinking of a "great plan" to bring them closer and fast to him. So, following his "brilliant plan", Tenzin threw his whole piece of bread into the water almost hitting a couple of turtle ducks, Izumi saw this and tried to push Tenzin away from the water because the mother was approaching seemingly angry; however, Izumi was not so quick and ended up biting her.

"Izumi, are you okay?" her twin brother asked scared, taking his sister's hand that only had a red spot, the girl only nodded with a small smile while her brother took her injured hand "stupid turtle duck"

"But you hit them... you shouldn't have done that; it was clear that she would get angry."

"But she shouldn't have bitten you, my bad, not you."

"I'm the older sister, I must take care of you" Izumi replied proudly.

"We have the same age."

"I'm still a few minutes older than you, Mom told me."

"But... you are" Tenzin thought for a second "you are a girl and boys protect girls, so she shouldn't have done anything"

"I am still the elder and the elder ones take care of the younger ones."

"Then… we'll take care of each other together."

The girl nodded and they got ready to go to the kitchen to steal more bread, but this time it would be for them, for being such good siblings they deserved a treat. What they did not know is that their father saw them from the distance, although he loved the idea that their children were such good siblings and loved each other so much, he also felt a bit guilty and wondered if he had been a good older brother for Azula.


	8. One-shot VIII: Moon cakes.

Izumi and Tenzin were five years old; it had recently been their birthday and they were getting more and more naughty, they no longer only cut the strawberries that their "mom" grew and sneaked into their dad's office. Now they also fell asleep late playing with their toys, they tried to bring the turtle ducks to their bedroom to play and that day they would steal the delicious mini tarts they were making for the spring festival.

The twins tried to get to the kitchen as quietly as possible, although that was not really difficult because the kitchen was full of people coming and going, plus a lot of cookers baking and packing the delicious desserts in very pretty boxes. Waiting for nobody to see them, the kids got under one of the tables and only saw the people who worked there running everywhere, although they got bored quickly, they had the determination to wait for the right moment to take one of the boxes, so they decided to bring some of their toys so they do not get bored while they waited, until the moment they thought it was appropriate came up, there were far fewer people in the kitchen and the pastry chefs stood in front of the ovens waiting for a new tarts batch to came out, and noticing that, Izumi made a sign to her brother who took one of the boxes closest to the edge of the table and ran out taking his sister's hand.

Very excited thinking that they had gotten away with it, the kids ate one after another the desserts until out of nowhere they saw that their "mom" appeared with a very serious face to be so kind, approaching to them from the other side of the garden. The kids were now definitely scared and did not know where exactly they should flee, Tenzin hid the box behind his back and Izumi covered her face with her hands.

"NOTHING!" The kids yelled quickly when Aang was in front of them.

"Nothing what?"

"Nothing" they repeated.

"So, you didn't do anything?" He asked as if he did not know what they had done.

"No, nothing at all" Tenzin replied seeing that Izumi still had her mouth full and she could only deny still covering her mouth.

"I see, you didn't go into the kitchen, did you?" He asked, sitting in front of them and the kids only denied again; Aang just sighed tiredly "I know that you took the desserts, kids. Izumi, you keep chewing and Tenzin, your face is full of jelly" he continued wiping his son's face with a napkin.

"I'm sorry" they muttered sadly without wanting to look at their "mother."

"You know the tarts were for the festival and you couldn't eat any."

"It won't happen again" Izumi said sadly, wiping her face with the sleeve of her robe.

"Sorry" Tenzin continued.

"But you must not apologize to me" Aang led the kids back to the kitchen again where they apologized to the pastry chefs and returned the tarts that were still in the box.

However, the pastry chefs had been honored (though not that much) that the princes liked their food and offered them a few different kinds of desserts, plus Aang made them promise not to enter into the kitchen without permission, though Izumi and Tenzin might not fully fulfill that promise.


	9. One-shot IX: South Pole

Izumi and Tenzin had gotten up incredibly early that day, even before their parents because it would be the first time that they would go on a trip and visit their aunt Katara. They had taken Izumi's bag to fill it with stuffed animals and toys, although when it was time to leave, they were not allowed to take it with them, at least they could fly in Appa and that was enough for them.

The trip had been long, and the kids fell asleep after the excitement of flying in the middle of the clouds passed, but Zuko woke them up when they were near Kyoshi Island to dress up his kids with cotton coats for the cold. Until they reached the south pole and after going down with the help of their parents, they entered at the not so small village, now it looked a little more like the Northern Water Tribe. With their parents, the twins ran to their Aunt Katara's house, but they were wearing so many layers of coats that they were not able to move quickly.

They arrived with their aunt and entered at her house as if it were theirs, they also rushed to greet their aunt by hugging her and she helped them remove some of the many coat layers that Aang and Zuko had put on them, leaving them on the hall floor. They ran up to their aunt who greeted them filling them with kisses and hugs.

"What about your parents?" Katara asked curiously as the kids sat at a small table where their aunt offered them some hot tea.

"We came here alone" Izumi replied proudly.

"We brought Appa and flew around the world."

"That sounds interesting, what else did you do?" Katara asked, not believing they were alone, she could only think that her friends were fixing some things with Sokka.

"We saw... Kyoshi Island" Izumi replied trying to remember something from the trip.

"What about the kids?" Tenzin asked changing the subject, wondering where his cousins were.

"They are out with their father" suddenly it is heard that someone entered and to the kids surprise, it was not their cousins but their parents.

"We came here alone" the twins said in unison, starting to laugh.

"I noticed it, kids" Zuko said approaching to kiss his children foreheads while Aang went to greet Katara "I guess you had an adventure"

"Yes" the kids almost yelled.

The adults started talking about things that were boring to Izumi and Tenzin who ate cookies ignoring them, until Katara told Kya to teach her uncle Aang her new waterbending moves; so, they went out again to walk through the snow and look for Bumi and Kya who had a snowball fight with their father, although this one stopped when they saw Aang and Zuko approaching to them. Bumi and Kya greeted their little cousins and Bumi told the twins that they could go see the otter penguin while his sister trained with their mother.

And so, they did while Zuko ran after his children who chased the otter penguins with fish in their hands, Aang helped Kya with her waterbending techniques; however, Sokka also showed up and offered Bumi if he wanted to learn how to use the boomerang. When Bumi threw the boomerang with more strength, he accidentally hit Tenzin on the back of his neck causing him to fall face down on the snow, in addition to the toy bouncing off his head and hitting Izumi on the forehead who also fell on the snow. The boy started laughing as the other adults gave Sokka a bad look.

"At the end it comes back" it was the only thing he could say between laughs.


	10. One-shot X: Mandolin

That day Aang was babysitting his little army of nephews, there were in Republic City, the whole Avatar team was visiting, and they were all meeting again after so long; however, that day Aang was left taking care of his small army of nephews, from Bumi who had just turned fifteen years old to little Suyin who was barely a year old baby girl.

Aang looked how Kya played with his twins, while Bumi was lost somewhere in the house and he was trying to get Suyin to take a nap, he knew that this was some kind of revenge from his two friends and maybe his husband, because it seemed that the kids preferred to spend more time with him than with any other adult although he preferred not to think about it too much and enjoy all his kids, he continued to lullaby the baby while humming his special lullaby, one that he had known from a very young age and still sang to his children. When he finally managed to get Suyin to nap, he set out to see her twins and Kya to make sure they were not doing anything dangerous; however, Bumi finally appeared carrying a mandolin in his hands and seemed somewhat nervous so Aang approached to him.

"Uncle, I want to show you something" the teenager said when he was in front of his uncle, Aang just nodded making the young boy smile.

Bumi took Aang as far as he could from his younger sister and sat by a tree to prepare himself before playing, he took a deep breath and began to play the instrument, although Aang did not fully recognize the song at first, after a few seconds, the melody started to sound a bit different. He knew it was the lullaby he sang to everyone when they were toddlers, it was the song he sang to himself when he was scared and when he began his adventure to end the Hundred Years War. That song was played for him by monk Gyatso when he could not sleep at night, when he was still very young and Bumi's way of playing was the same as his old tutor did.

Aang began to hum the song that his nephew was playing, and he saw that Bumi had relaxed a little, until almost the end of the song came, the twins came up followed by Kya; when the teenager finished, he looked a little embarrassed to see his cousins and sister there.

"You play well" Izumi said once she arrived and sat next to Bumi "that's how my mom song sounds, it's cute"

"Could you play it again?" Tenzin asked this time sitting next to his sister, while Aang made Kya sit next to him and prevented him from making any sarcastic comment.

Bumi nodded and started again but this time the twins sang the lyrics that Aang had made for them and even Kya was humming the song, because Aang had made that song for his family and those children, even if they were not his own, he almost felt them like that.


	11. One-shot XI: New Year

It was almost New Year, one of the most important celebrations in the Fire Nation; Aang knew some of the traditions but he had not lived them himself, at least not until a few years ago when he got married and had his children. That was his tenth year celebrating in the Fire Nation and the celebration was getting closer and closer, with less than a week left, and he was beginning to decorate to receive the new year. Even the twins had asked for some decorations for their bedroom.

However, that day, just before the big party be held, Aang was pretty busy and it was not with any kind of preparation for the party but he had a joking teenager, four children running around and a baby girl who was half asleep in his arms.

"You seem busy" Zuko greeted Aang giving him a kiss and then looking at the small army made by his nephews and children.

"My siblings saw me as a babysitter."

"Siblings?"

"Sokka and Katara… somehow it feels right to call them that way" Aang mumbled with a smile on his face, although his expression changed radically when Bumi took off Izumi's glasses and started calling her 'mole' "Bumi, don't be rude and return the glasses to Izumi! you're too old for silly jokes… Tenzin, you can't do that to Bumi!"

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

"I tried, they were too busy or scared to see these little beasts… Kya, you can't use the pond water! Izumi, don't play with firebending, it's dangerous! Suyin, leave Tenzin alone!"

"I think I can help you."

"Thank you" he said giving the baby girl to Zuko, who was already half awake "help me with Lin just a moment"

And he left an almost confused Zuko with Lin who was about to pull his hair, while Aang ran to stop the kids from fighting and also scold them a bit. Aang tried to keep order between the kids, he had even considered taking Bumi away from there because his children were about to throw something at him with their powers or simply kick him, he kept separating and calming down the kids fights until the little beasts parents arrived and Katara helped him finish calming down.

"Well, it's time to start preparing everything for dinner" Aang got up from the grass and was immediately followed by his twins.

"We'll help you mommy" Izumi began, Tenzin nodding energetically.

"You can't go to the kitchen and I don't think you want to help with cleaning and decorations."

The kids did not insist upon being discovered, so with some regret they walked back the other kids. Then Aang almost angrily left all the kids in charge of Toph, Sokka and Katara while he pulled Zuko to see the preparations for the festivals and the palace party, plus that was a little revenge for almost losing his temper with all those mischievous kids, although his children still followed him like turtle ducks. So, he kept them until dinner time came, that year instead of having a big dinner full of nobles from all over the world, Aang insisted on a smaller family party. Izumi, Tenzin, and Lin took a nap to arrive fresh and energetic to dinner, which would be the first event around midnight, and then went out to visit the temples near the palace.

They started dinner very animatedly with the Avatar team reunited, it almost seemed that they were having their improvised dinners around a campfire where they were just children camping; however, now they were a big family like any other having a big New Year party, although the children seemed to be in their own world talking, laughing, and yelling.

Only when the first chime of midnight sounded was there at least a second of silence because almost immediately the kids returned to throw their own New Year party, until they decided to visit the temples to ask for a prosperous next year. When they started visiting the temples, they separated by families to go to the temples according to their requests, so Izumi and Tenzin seemed much more animated and it is not that they did not love their cousins, only that they preferred to spend time alone with their little family; they went through the small fairs that were just outside the temples where they were recognized in each stand they stopped at, so they only greeted and already had the sellers offering them things that the children accepted without thinking too much.

They walked all night, and even when the kids were too tired to go on, Aang and Zuko carried them on their backs because Aang still wanted to do one last thing: shortly before dawn, they visited the last temple that was on a mountain and stayed looking at the horizon until the sun began to appear shyly between the mountains giving the sky shades of purple and orange.

"Children, get up for a moment" Izumi and Tenzin half opened their eyes and looked at Aang "look, it's already dawn, that means we will have a great year"

"It's very nice" Tenzin said half asleep on his father's back and Zuko could agree with that, it was very nice to see his little family happy and reunited.


	12. One-shot XII: Masters

Izumi and Tenzin were two small whirlwinds full of energy, at five years old they ran everywhere, climbed up the trees in the garden and sometimes wanted to be turtle ducks. They also wanted to spend as much time as possible close to their parents, who, although they were terribly busy with their work, were the ones who took particular care of their education.

One day, while Aang was training, the kids were nearby, imitating all or almost all of their "mom's" movements while he was doing airbending. The kids laughed and shouted, which Aang did not mind, on the opposite, it was the way of knowing that they were alright, while the kids played to be airbenders, Tenzin made a movement that sent a small blast of air to his sister's face. The kids looked at each other's faces for a few seconds in complete silence without believing everything that had just happened, so Tenzin did it again, getting another small gust of wind, ruffling his sister's hair a bit, who was amazed.

Noticing the sudden silence, Aang stopped to look at them without saying anything. When Tenzin tousled her sister in great amusement with her newfound ability, Izumi laughed out loud before running away from her brother dramatically; Aang had also stopped to watch that curious scene until Izumi suddenly stood up with a dramatic pose and imitated one of her brother's movements; however, instead of a blast of air, she produced a small flame that did not get even a little closer to her brother and left him even more astonished. The kids came to a complete stop again, this time Izumi opened the palm of his hand to make another tiny flame that Tenzin extinguished with a blast of air, Izumi looked at him badly and stuck her tongue out, everything indicated that they would return to their chasing game but Aang stopped them.

"Can I see it again, Tenzin?" the boy nodded enthusiastically and again released a blast of air overly excited "you're an airbender, you will surely be one of the best" Aang kissed the proud boy's forehead, then ge took the little girl's hand "could you show me what you can do?"

The girl's smile faded immediately, she lowered her head and shook it.

"But I'm not an airbender" the girl said almost sadly without looking at Aang.

"What's wrong with that?"

"That you're not going to love me anymore."

"Why wouldn't I love you anymore? you are my little princess" Aang hugged her anguished that the girl heard all the bad comments that some people made in the palace.

"Because everyone says that you're going to love the airbender more and it's not me" Aang was about to contradict her but Tenzin yelled.

"Then I don't want to be an airbender anymore, I don't want them to forget Izumi... mommy I want to give her my powers" Tenzin went straight to hug Izumi who no longer looked so sad.

"I am not going to love any of you less no matter what, even if none of you are benders. Don't listen to what those rude people say, because I love you both equally and I am happy that you discovered your powers."

The kids laughed at that comment, but Izumi was a bit dubious.

"Even if I am a firebender?"

"That doesn't matter, it's incredible that you're a firebender, now can I see?"

"Yes, mommy" the girl suddenly recovered her smile and joined her small hands, she made a small flame burst out.

"Impressive, when you grow up you will be a great... 'Fire Lord'."

"Fire Lord Izumi... sounds great" she said raising her fist and bending fire again.

"Maybe we can start now with your training."

"Yes!" the kids yelled making all the energy and emotion on them return to their eyes. Aang promised himself never to let that joy to leave them


	13. One-shot XIII: Hair

One day at Republic City Air Temple, Aang was talking to one of the air acolytes.

"Excuse me for the question, but... if the boy is an airbender, why he hasn't started to be more rigorous with the traditions?" the man looked for a second at the twins of almost six years old who were playing and laughing "like the look of the hair, the boy wore it very long."

That was true, Tenzin had hair as long as Izumi, slightly below the shoulders. Both were dressed up in the typical Fire Nation royal clothes, even wore their hair tied back.

"It's a long story, I tried it almost a year ago… that of cutting his hair and changing his clothes a little."

_Aang recalled that a couple of days after finding out that Tenzin was an airbender, he decided to start teaching him about his culture and traditions. He began by trying to give him airbender clothes, which was not extremely comfortable for the boy, although his robes allowed him to move better. Then he went with something bigger, the hair, he would only cut it to the height of his cheeks, Aang knew that he could feel uncomfortable with a totally shaved head, Tenzin was a bit confused, but he did not complain when he saw the result, he even seemed happy. Nothing seemed to change, the twins still played all day and always went everywhere together; however, some servants were silently grateful for the change that Tenzin had had, they could already differentiate them, and they did not spend all the time making silly jokes pretending to be the other one asking everyone if they differentiated them._

_However, one day when the kids were quieter than usual, they locked themselves in their playroom and only went out to see their mother._

_"Who is who?" they yelled at the same time in front of Aang, who almost fainted. He could not tell very well who Izumi was and who were Tenzin, both now had the same haircut although one wore the airbender robes, they were the same again._

_"Why did they do it?" He shouted almost angrily "why did you cut Izumi's hair?" he looked at who it was wearing it's traditional princely clothes._

_"I… I'm Izumi."_

_"That... I already knew it, you shouldn't have taken the scissors, it's dangerous."_

_"Sorry" the kids said at the same time._

_"We are twins and twins are equal" Tenzin said without raising his gaze._

_"They're always equal."_

_"A haircut or change of clothes will not make you less twins, you have the same face."_

_"But we like it that way."_

_"Izumi, you can't do that."_

_"But when we're older we can't be equal... I'll have long hair and Tenzin won't have hair."_

_"I propose something to you" Aang said, who came up with an idea after seeing the sad look on the kids face "you can be all equal you want, even the clothes but only until Tenzin gets his airbender tattoos, it's okay?"_

_The kids nodded energetically and went to cut Izumi's hair properly, they would be equal again._

"That's why I will not cut his hair again, at least not in a few years... she would be unable to shave her head to continue with their jokes" Aang finished telling him, almost disappointed with himself, he turned his gaze to look at the kids who were still playing, sometimes they used their elements.

The man next to him laughed a bit at the curious story, but deep down, Aang was relieved that the discovery of their powers had not separated the kids, it seemed like it had brought them even closer.


	14. One-shot XIV: Quirky vacations

Aang was starting a different vacation, it was his first mother-son trip with Tenzin, now that the kids were a bit older Aang and Zuko thought it would be a good idea for them to take a separate trip so that the kids knew more about their elements and their cultures. Aang was with Tenzin flying over the sea in Appa, but Tenzin no longer seemed so excited to be flying through the clouds.

"Our first stop will be at the Southern Air Temple… do you remember that we once went there with Izumi?"

"Yes, there are many sky bisons."

"It will be fun."

Tenzin nodded without speaking and kept looking at the clouds until they arrived at the temple, Aang went down first being almost idolized by the Air acolytes, Tenzin went down after the bison not wanting to call much attention, he knew that some acolytes there did not agree with his appearance. He already had his hair shorter than his sister, now it was just at the level of his cheeks; since Izumi had started wearing glasses and grew a little older than him, the two of them resigned themselves a bit to not being so equal. Only for this trip he agreed to wear the airbender robes; however, he did not go unnoticed by those who lived in the place, instead of asking him about his appearance, they all greeted him effusively.

"Young airbender, welcome."

"Hi, thanks for receiving us" Tenzin made a small bow greeting the adults who came to see him.

"He's already an airbender."

"Maybe it was good that he got away from his sister a bit" said someone else, although Tenzin wanted to hide it, those words made him feel bad.

"None of that, he has only grown up a bit and he no longer cut his sister's hair" Aang replied in a kind voice, taking his son's shoulder.

Tenzin nodded, he entered seeing everything that was in the temple, they had made reconstructions of many things to make it more habitable. Aang had been surprised to see Tenzin so calm and serious, he was even going to meditate by himself. What Aang did not know is that Tenzin had discovered astral projection, he knew that he could go anywhere like that and he wanted to go see his sister, he thought she was having a lot of fun looking at the dragons, but he missed her.

On the other hand, Izumi had just arrived with her father at the place where they would train, they got off the great dragon that Zuko had, the girl seemed very curious, they told her that she would see huge dragons, as much as her father one, but she could not be at all animated, she was also serious and calm. The Fire Sages also praised the girl, she seemed to be a prodigy of firebending, some of them saw that she was beginning to be more and more disciplined, another also commented that it was good that she got away from her twin, she thought that Tenzin would be flying with baby bisons or it would be very entertained, but she wanted to see him, she missed him.

* * *

Their vacation was over, a week had passed, Aang and Zuko almost thought that their kids had not liked the holidays, they looked almost down until they got back home. It was the strange coincidence that they arrived almost at the same time, the kids, realizing that went down as fast as they could and ran to meet each other, hugging as if they had not seen each other in months, although only a week passed, and they began to cry.

"I missed you so much" Tenzin said through tears.

"I missed you too."

They know that and once they separated and dry their tears, they began to talk about the great things they saw and how they would have liked the other to have been there. Only at that moment, Aang realized that he had also missed his little girl and Zuko a lot, he also went to hug him as if he had not seen him in a long time, although he was ignored a bit by his daughter, he understood that the kids needed time, they had never been separated and less for so many days. He would not be separated from Zuko either, he knew that if he organized a vacation again, it had to be with his whole family.


	15. One-shot XV: Pet

The twins were in the care of their uncles in the Northern Water Tribe, at eight years old it was the first time they were there, and they were already bored. Their parents had had an urgent appointment to attend in Republic City and they did not want to leave their kids alone in the immense palace, their aunt Katara went with their cousins to the healers and their uncles went to solve some things with the tribe warriors which left kids numb (even if they had several layers of coats) and sitting in the living room of a house.

On that particular day, Sokka was in charge of taking care of his nephews and ran everywhere so as not to neglect his obligations, until he had the not-so-bright idea of taking them to the spirit oasis, it was supposed to be because they were not used to the cold they could be much more comfortable there, although it was true because when they arrived they took off some layers of their heavy cotton coats, also being less numb they began to run around the place without understanding the importance it had for the tribe, Izumi began to cut some small wildflowers that were growing in the grass while Tenzin watched the koi fish swimming in circles and began to be tempted to reach out his hand to touch them. Sokka was supposed to take care of the kids more attentively there but someone came running towards him, he muttered something to the kids who did not pay attention to him and ran away, Izumi seeing that they had left them alone smiled widely and walked towards her brother.

"Let's have an adventure."

"We can't, they won't let us get out" Tenzin said simply, reaching his hand into the pond.

"No one will find out if nothing happens, besides the north pole is very big" the girl continued, putting on her huge coat again.

"We couldn't even see the city, genius."

"I didn't say that we'll see out there" she pointed to the opposite side of the city with great pride and without insisting too much she managed to convince her brother.

"Okay, if it's fast…" Tenzin answered, standing up more convinced.

The kids nodded and slipped back into their many coats, holding hands, and looking for a way out of the snow. They moved through the ice until the cold air hit them again, they were lucky that it was "spring" and at that time of year there were no snowstorms that made them get lost, excited, they almost ran in the middle of the snow until they arrived at a small cave and decided to explore it. Although they did not find much inside, only what seemed to be signals of an old campfire that Izumi with her firebending was able to rekindle, at least for a while, but before they could explore the bottom of the cave, they heard a sound behind of them, as if it were a small bark, they turned around and saw a little white ball that jumped and moved restlessly in the snow, it seemed to suffer a little with the cold, the twins approached a little until they distinguished a bear polar dog puppy, seemed to have been lost. Tenzin carried the small animal into the cave where he huddled next to the weak fire, Izumi took off a coat and covered the cub with it.

"You're crazy, you're going to freeze" Tenzin almost yelled her alarmed.

"Firebenders don't get freeze" the girl said full of pride while her brother looked at her badly and she returned the gesture "hey... technically you neither, airbenders heat up with their breath."

"It's true, but a while ago you were complaining about the cold."

Izumi was silent for a moment and then screamed.

"I think it's hungry!" she pointed to the puppy who turned to see her "Tenzin, give they something" he looked at her confused and she got a bit exasperated "you always hide food in your pockets."

"What concept do you have of me?"

"Just give them the food" Tenzin took a piece of bread out of his clothes and put it in front of the puppy who sniffed it a bit before starting to eat, took some bites and barked contentedly. The kids smiled happily seeing it "I think we should go back; uncle Sokka must be looking for us and I think it took us too long."

The kids reflected for a moment in silence, if their uncle did not see them, he would be scared and send a letter to their parents, they would organize an immense expedition and when their mother reached the North Pole… he would kill them. They both looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking, nodded, and got up, brushing off their clothes. Between the two of them, they carried the puppy that did not stop moving uncomfortably, they left the cave and the cold air hit them again making Izumi feel particularly bad, who had to remove a glove to produce a small flame that would heat them a bit. They walked as fast as they could until they reached the spirit oasis where they left the puppy on the grass, Tenzin also took off his coat making a improved bed for the animal that seemed much more comfortable, but it no longer seemed to want to jump around the place.

The kids contemplated it until a noise at the door alerted them.

"I told you they were here, they're fine" their uncle Sokka said between nervous and relieved, who arrived accompanied by their parents.

Aang looked suspiciously at the kids who had made a little jump in shock, without saying anything else to Sokka, he walked towards the kids.

"It's a cute puppy, but you should give it back."

"Give it back?" the twins asked confused.

"Yes, give it back to the hatcheries, only from there it could have come out."

"We didn't steal it, we found it... we found it in..."

"We found it here" Tenzin shouted to help her sister who nodded energetically "they came here alone"

"Really?" the kids nodded again "wild polar bear dogs don't usually come near the city, they don't like to be near humans"

"Yes, yes, it was very strange" Tenzin said, looking away.

"Can we keep it?"

"I don't know, honey."

"Please, we already have Appa and Druk and it won't grow any bigger than Appa." Tenzin continued, clinging to his mother's robes.

"I'll talk about it with your father, while go and grab your things with your dad because I have to talk something with your uncle Sokka" the kids nodded and ran towards their father, when they left, Sokka had a fake sense of security, at least until he turned around to look at Aang "why did you leave them alone here?"

"It was only for a second, nothing happened to them" Sokka replied who took a couple of steps back, Aang did not look really angry, but his expression began to scare him.

"They got out, damn it! you let them go out alone to the north pole, you let my children go out into the snow and they brought a wild animal."

"It's just a baby" Sokka said, pointing at the already scared animal, he thought that Aang could kill him there and he could not even stop him.

"We don't know if they only found it abandoned or stolen, they could run into the mother and believe me you don't know how a mother can be if she feels that her cubs are in danger."

Hearing the screams in the spirit oasis, Zuko walked back to the door and decided to enter again leaving his son and daughter with Katara for a second, who had approached because of the commotion, although the twins followed their father to see what caused such a fuss. The scene was almost comical for them: they saw how their father held their mother by the waist, who seemed to want to launch an attack on their uncle Sokka, although that did not prevent him from ending up covered in water and perhaps having some slight burns on his clothes.

Although the kids were not safe, after calming down a little and moving away from Sokka, Aang also scold his kids for what had happened but Zuko let them keep the puppy, although Aang did not say anything else because they remembered him from when he was younger and If it weren't for Katara they would have ended up traveling with a bunch of animals that Aang found along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay but I've a lot of complications these days and no inspiration to continue working on my projects and uploading my fanfics new chapters.   
> Things here at home are pretty hard now because we've to constantly looking after my half-brother who came back from hospital last month, he had leukemia and a very disgusting reaction to the medulla that he received from our older brother u__u  
> Also I'm extremely busy studying to retake my Japanese exam which is going to be in ten more days and also I'm trying to get ready to retake three exams from art school.  
> Please be patient because sooner or later I'm going to come back with new ideas and new things to show us, probably I'm not going to upload a valentine's day one-shot or fanart this year [I'm really, really sorry]
> 
> Hope you like this one-shot and I promise I'll come back with new ones when I've free time ^^
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


End file.
